Sacrifices: Luna
by fer1323
Summary: Prequal to Sacrifices:Sol. Life does not give Jesas a break. After losing her parents on a camping trip, Jess is tormented at school. When given the chance to get revenge, Jess takes it but It does not stop with her old tormentors
1. Tragic Memories and Harsh Realities

Chapter 1: Tragic Memories and Harsh Realties

-Dream: two years ago along hiking route on Mt Coronet-

Jess is hiking with her parents on a pleasant spring day. It is a present for Jess for her fourteenth birthday. Jess's parents have heard of a camping site that the family will spending a few days of the holidays. They all were admiring and commenting the views. After a few hours of hiking, they come across the campsite and start to set up camp. As they do so, a figure watches them obscured by the bushes around it. The tents are quickly assembled and soon after, a fire is burning brightly. After eating dinner, Jess's father brought out his guitar and plays a tune while Jess and her mother sing along. Once the festivities have concluded, each retires to their respective tent.

Jess wakes up from the sound of scratching coming from the door of her tent. She gets out of her tent sluggishly with a torch in hand. Before she could fully open the open of the the tent, the scratching stops. As she steps outside and searches the campsite with the torch on. There is some light snowfall. To no avail, she finds nothing. Before she could return to her tent, she hears distant sounds that sound like snaps and cracks. Her mind takes time to process the sound. Before her mind could finish, a roaring sound is soon heard. Her mind immediately recognises this sound as one of an avalanche. She rushes over to her parents' tent and attempts to wake them up. By the time she reaches their tent, the avalanche is upon them.

-present day in Snowpoint city in Sinnoh-

Jess wakes up with a fright. She is panting lightly. It was a nightmare of that day. The day that both of her parents died on Mt. Coronet. Jess looks at the clock on her side table. It reads 6:02 AM. Jess decides to get ready for the day anyway despite being up so early. First she washes her body and red hair. After drying herself off with a towel, Jess tends to her hair with an assortment of brushes and a hairdryer. After that, Jess puts on undergarments with a nice purple long sleeve shirt, a pair of jeans and a pair of comfortable shoes.

Finally, Jess goes downstairs to the kitchen. She is greeted by her Mom's parents. Jess's grandparents took her in after the death of her parents. Her grandmother notices her entering and says "You're up early up early. Breakfast will be served shortly. I did not expect you be up so early." Jess takes a seat at the table across from Her Grandfather, who is reading the newspaper. After some chit-chat and eating breakfast, Jess gives her goodbyes and leaves for school. On the out, Jess grabs her school bag and jacket.

It is the first snowfall of the year is a beautiful sight for the young and old both. Unfortunately for the kids, It is a Wednesday so they have to go to school instead of enjoying the snow. Every child dislikes school but none dislike it more than Jess. Jess is the target of hurtful gossip, name-calling and sometimes pranks. Although other kids get similar treatment, Jess experiences it worse than anyone else. The first few periods went without incident. However at first recess, she is sitting alone and drawing her notebook.

Two boys decide to move in and toy with her. They quietly approach Jess, trying not to be noticed by her. Once they get close enough, one of them gets hold of the notebook and tosses it to the other boy while saying "Frank, catch." Jess is too slow to react and says "Hey, give that back." The boys ignores her. Frank catches the notebook and saying " Nice throw, Tyler. Quick hold her." Tyler does what he told while Frank goes thought the notebook. Jess struggles against Tyler while saying "Let go of me." Frank finds something shocking. The notebook is full of sketches of the pokemon, Absol. "Oh poor little orphan Jess. I knew you were hiding something but not something like this. Now that I know your secret, you better do what I say or I will spill the beans. "

Jess is horrified by the thought but she rather have the secret out than do what these two pigs have in mind . "I refuse. Go ahead and tell my secret. Just give my notebook back." With a Cheshire smile, Frank say "Okay. Tyler, let us get out of here. You can have your despicable notebook back." Tyler lets go of Jess as Frank tosses Jess back her notebook back. Jess catches the notebook and runs to the bathrooms, crying. After a few moments, the bell sounds and Jess has mustered enough courage to leave the bathrooms. Jess avoids eye contact with anyone and everyone who may know her secret. She does heard the whispers and snickers of other students but does not know if her secret is the topic.

While during class, Jess is so paranoid during the next periods that she can barely focus on anything other than the secret. Once the final bell sounds, Jess quickly packs up and leaves as quickly as possible. In the halls, one of the students notices Jess and calls out "Beware everybody. It is the disaster orphan. She might curse you with disaster like an absol." All those who heard, start to point and laugh at Jess. Jess starts to run and does not stop until the school disappears. She heads towards the cemetery with tears. Once at the cemetery, she heads to her parents' grave. Once Jess arrives at the grave, she takes out a few sheets of paper, makes two origami absol and while kneeling between the graves, places one on each grave. Jess stays there for a few moments, gets up and heads home.


	2. Second Chances and Life Choices

Chapter 2: Second Chances and Life Choices

-Flashback: 2 years ago at Mt Coronet-

Luckily, Jess is not buried under the snow when she recovers from the impact of the sits up and looks around. Jess can barely see in the moonlight but she can faintly see debris in the moonlight but not her mother or father. The first thing that comes to Jess's mind is the safety of her mother and father and then she realizes the dire situation that she is in. She soon starts to feel cold since she is in her pyjamas. She stands up and starts to rub her hands and arms for warmth. Suddenly, Jess can hear the soft crunch of snow. She looks in the direction of the sound and sees a figure coming towards her. Once the figure is close to see, Jess recognizes the figure as an absol.

The absol moves past Jess and gestures to her as to say that she must follow. The absol leads Jess though the mountain forest. The snow bites at Jess's feet and the air bites at her face. After several gruelling hours, Jess is about to collapse from the cold and exhaustion but she sees lights in the distance. She does not notice that the absol does not follow her into town. Jess reaches the first house and knocks on the front door with all her remaining strength. As the door opens, Jess mutters before collapsing "help me." The next thing she remembers is waking up in a hospital bed. The next couple of days were a blur. Jess was asked questions and she replied the best that she could. Her parents' corpses were shortly found after Jess had woken up. The emergency services said that Jess was lucky to get out of there alive.

-present day at Snowpoint City-

By the time Jess snaps back to reality, Jess has walked all the way back home. As she walks through the front door, Jess calls out "I'm home." No response. Jess puts down her bag, hangs her jacket on the coat racket and goes to the kitchen. Jess notices a plate of food on the counter with a note on it. It says "Your grandfather and I are going out for dinner and a movie. Just heat supper for few minutes. We will be back at nine. See you then, deary. Love you." After eating supper, Jess goes up stairs to prepare for bed. Jess has the hot water running as she is showering. Once done showering and dressed in her pyjamas, Jess goes to her window and opens it fully. Jess stares at the full moon for a few moments when a black wispy orb appears outside in front of Jess. It speaks to her "Hello there, young one."

Despite its alluring tone, Jess is uneasy about its presence. "Don't worry. I am here to offer you a way to get back at your tormentors but it comes at a price." Jess thinks that the offer is very tempting but is still unsure about the true intentions of the orb. Jess asks "Why did you choose me? What makes me so special?" The figure responds in a sombre tone "You and I are two pillars of solitude. No-one understands our pain but each other. I understand the unjust treatment that can be inflicted onto others. With the many eons that I have had to think about it, I still hold resentment to those who treated me poorly in the past. So I saw a little bit of myself in you. That is why I choose you. So what is your decision?" Jess is taken aback that what the orb says about the connection between her and it. Surprise turns into empathy which turns into anger and alongside anger, hatred is welling up in Jess. The laughs and mean comments over the last two years echo in her head.

This eventually compels Jess to say, not knowing the consequences "I will take up your offer for the both of us." The orb says "I am glad that I chose you. I will give you the means to enact your revenge." In an instant, Jess is covered in the same black wispy energy as the orb and lifts Jess in the air. Jess soon feels her skin beginning to crawl as her skin turns deep red. Her hair turns white with a tinge of red and more hair grows all over her body. Her legs and and arms morph to canine-like legs. A red bat-like tail sprouts at the base of Jess's spine. Finally, her face changes shape. As the finishing touches are finalized, the main feature of Jess's head sprouts from the right side of her head in the shape of a scythe.

Once the transformation is finished, the energy lowers her to the ground with her pyjamas in tatters on the floor and the orb says "As the final piece of my gift to you, I shall impart some of my knowledge." Before Jess could act, knowledge flows into her mind such as the basic principles of locomotion of the new body and something extra special. Once all the knowledge is in Jess's head, the orb asks "Now what name do you want to be called by?" Jess thinks about it for a few moments before saying "Since I am reborn under the full moon, I shall be named Luna." The orb says with a jovial tone "Then you shall be named. Now go ahead explore the world and get what you deserve with your new body." Luna stands up and jumps out the window into the cold outdoors.


	3. No Mercy

Chapter 3: No Mercy

It has been a few days since Jess has reported missing. During this time, Jess's grandparents have worried about her and enlisted other residents to help them find Jess. While the adults try to locate Jess, the children use the news as entertainment. The two, that are getting the most out of it, are Frank and Tyler. They celebrate that Jess is gone instead of remorse for their actions. On Friday night, Tyler is staying over at Frank's house while Frank's parents are out. They are watching a comedy in the lounge and having a good laugh however they do not realize that their lives will become a horror. Tyler asks Frank to pause the movie since Tyler needs to go to the toilet. As Tyler is washing his hands, he looks up and looks at the mirror. Instead of his own reflection, a white figure with red accents stares with malice back at him. Tyler screams and sprints to the lounge. Frank is surprised when Tyler comes back into the room at full speed. Before Frank could ask, Tyler says "Th-th-there is s-s-something in the b-b-bathroom." Frank says " Pfft. I will prove you wrong." Frank goes to the bathroom and sees nothing out of the ordinary.

When Frank comes back, Tyler has calmed down enough to not stutter but is looking paranoid. Tyler notices Frank come and asks "So? Anything?" Frank was about to answer before he sees the figure behind Tyler. Frank points at the figure as he says "What the hell is that?" Tyler turns around and sees the figure. "That is what I saw in the bathroom." The figure walks towards them as the its accents flare up, emanating intense malice. Both Frank and Tyler can feel the malice and the malice scares the two boys. As the two back up, Frank sees a book on a lounge table, picks it up and throws it at the figure. The book passes through the figure, making it dissipate a little bit before the figure reforms. This truly terrifies Frank and Tyler. They tried running and hiding from the figure all night but to no avail, it manages to find them every time. By the time Frank's parents come back, Frank and Tyler are shells of their former selves. The events of tonight is intoxicating for Luna.

The pleasure and power, that Luna felt, makes Luna crave for more but she needs more victims as terrorizing Frank and Tyler would get stale. Luna needs to get come up with a plan to have more 'playthings' and find new ways to terrorize them but first she needs a home, a place where she can plot secretly from the outside world. Over the few days heading south to Mt. Coronet, Luna has become fidgety and impatient until she comes across a male trainer heading north to Snowpoint City. The trainer looks around mid-teens and rather cheerful, despite less than ideal weather conditions. Luna sees this as an opportunity to quell the unpleasant emotions. Luna makes her presence known to the trainer and takes a threatening stance. The trainer is surprised to see an absol, especially a shiny one, to show themselves to humans in such a manner. The trainer takes it as a sign to battle and potentially catch the absol but he is getting more than he bargained for. The trainer takes out a pokeball and releases a Machop. The trainer orders the Machop to attack Luna. Machop charges in to land a punch but Luna evades and trips the Machop with a Quick Attack.

This sends the Machop tumbling into a tree behind Luna. Luna says to the Machop "Stay out of this unless you want to die. I do not have qualms with you." The Machop got the point and stays there for the time being. Luna sets her sights onto the trainer and walks menacingly towards him. The trainer starts to panic and reaches for another pokeball. Luna uses quick attack before the trainer could send out another pokemon and he lands on his face. Panic grows into fear. The trainer fumbles to stand up before being hit from the rear and landing on his back. Before he could try get up, Luna jumps on top of him and stares into his eyes with all her hatred and malice. The trainer gives a bloodcurdling scream before passing out. Luna gets off the trainer and begins to head south again before stopped by the Machop.

The Machop asks " Can I come with you? The life of trainer's pokemon is not a pleasant one. We, pokemon, do all the work but the trainer gets most of the glory and praise. What makes it worse is that my trainer is not a kind one. If he was more like the kind one, I would stay and help but it seems he lacks all compassion and as such, he deserves none." Luna looks at the Machop with a glint of curiosity and pity. Luna turns to the Machop and says "do you really want what I want? The road I am taking is gruelling and tough but your life will be your own. You might not agree with my methods at the end of the day but it gives me pleasure knowing those ,who oppress us and say they own us, are not as great and powerful as they once thought." The The alluring seed of the pleasure, that Luna speaks of, takes root inside of the Machop's mind. Machop says "I want that pleasure. I will do anything to obtain it."

Luna smirks evilly and says "Well then, welcome aboard. I think we need some rules to make this partnership work. First rule: do not waste my time. Second rule: Do not lag behind. Third and final rule for now: Everyone does their part. Any questions?" The Machop thinks about it and says "All is understood." Luna responds "Good. You don't have to worry about my punishments if you just follow my rules. Let's getting go, partner." Before setting, the Machop asks Luna to wait. He goes to his trainer and picks up a pokeball, presumably his. The Machop crushes it before returning to Luna. "Don't want that to bite us in the ass." Luna says smiling "I already growing a liking to you. For a fighting type, you are quite smart and observant." Machop blushes from the comment. The two partners now head south, leaving the trainer all alone


	4. Settling down

Chapter 4: Settling down

The next day in the afternoon, Luna is still traveling south on the eastern side of Mt. Coronet, looking for cave to call home with the Machop. Luna looks at the Machop and asks "Do you have a name? If not, then I will give you one." Th Machop shakes his head. Luna thinks about the name before going on "How about Atlas?" The Machop thinks about the name and even sound it out in various ways before saying " I like it. I think I will grow into it As I evolve." Luna smiles and says "Well, that is settled. Now, we need a place to call home. Since we are on the side of a mountain, we should look for a cave for now." The newly-name Machop nods as they continue to search for cave. They continue for a hour before they come across a cave entrance. Luna inspects it intensely before taking a step inside while Atlas follows close behind. Luna whispers to Atlas "Look out for any hazards or hostile Pokemon. Just move slowly and keep quiet." Atlas nods back at Luna. As they move away from the source of light, the cave gets increasingly darker. Atlas trips over something, letting out a grunt as he hits the floor. Luna glares back at Atlas. Atlas could not see as well as Luna in the dark but he could feel the glare from Luna. He mutters in a low voice "Sorry." He picks himself up slowly. "Can I hold onto you until I can see?" Luna rolls her eyes in annoyance and says "Fine but don't get comfortable." Luna goes up to Atlas. Atlas place his cold hand onto Luna's side. Luna nearly jumped and yelped in surprised.

Soon enough, the two are on their way again. After a grueling thirty minutes in the dark, they come across a cavern with a hole in the roof. The light is good enough for Atlas to see so he takes his hand away from Luna's side. Atlas admires the beauty of the cavern while Luna takes note of all the features of the cavern. Since they are considerably further south where it is warmer than Snowpoint, it is still noticeably cold. There is a small pool of water underneath the hole. There are two other tunnels, one to the left and the other straight ahead. This all means that this cavern has promise to Luna. Luna turns to Atlas and asks "What do you think, Atlas? As far as I can see, there are no major flaws but it is far from perfect." Atlas responds "I like it. I agree that it needs some work so it is to our liking. I wonder what are down those tunnels?" Luna walks up to the pool of water and takes a drink from it. It is cold but refreshing and tastes good. Luna eventually stops drinking to answer Atlas "We do not need to worry about the other tunnels quite yet. First, we need to sort out this cavern. Seeing that you are fighting type, I will leave the heavy labour to you but do not overexert yourself. We never know if we need to fight any unwelcome visitors. For now, come and take a drink. You will need it to recover your strength" Atlas goes over to the pool and kneels next Luna. He cups his hands, takes water from the pool and drinks it.

With a dead serious tone, Luna says "Let us prepare the place for the night. I will leave you in charge for now while I am going out to find us some food. Prove to me that I did not make a mistake." Atlas gulps and nods with a frightened look. Luna leaves the same that the two come from. The journey back did not take as long. As Luna walk out of the, she sees the sun starts to set above the treeline. Luna quickly heads down to the forest to look for food while taking extra care in mesmerizing the way back. After a hour of searching, Luna finds a berry bush and eats some before snapping off a few branches, that are bountiful with berries, for Atlas. Luna heads back the cave but she does not realize that she is being followed. At the entrance of the cave, Luna takes a quick breather while keeping an eye and ear out for any hostiles. Once she has recovered and since no hostiles made themselves known, Luna makes her way through the cave like before.

As she enters the cavern, Luna sees a slightly injured Altas huffing and puffing while near him, are three geodudes that are out cold. Luna walks over to Atlas with an inquisitive look on her face and says "You managed to defend yourself against three opponents. It seems that I will be keeping you around." Atlas gives a weak smile and a thumbs up. Luna puts down the berry bush branches next to Atlas. "Eat before you pass out. I am not force feeding you." While Atlas eats the berries, Luna drags the three geodudes into a corner. Unfortunately, Luna does not have anything to help alert herself or Atlas when the geodudes wake up or to tie them up. The only plan that comes to Luna's mind is to take shifts, watching the geodudes. Luna goes back to Atlas and tells him her plan. Altas agrees to it although he is adamant to take first shift. Annoyed, Luna says to him " you are in no shape to take first shift. You need to rest if you want to be fighting fit when they do wake up. Besides, you already proved yourself. You do not need to kill yourself." With that, Atlas prepares for bed and goes to sleep while Luna focuses on the three geodudes while laying next to Atlas.

After a short while, Luna's throat is to feel dry. Luna stands up and goes over the pool of water. The moon is shining through the hole in the roof, making the pool glisten. While drinking, Luna hears a sound but it came from the entrance tunnel. Luna takes a battle stance and slowly goes to the source of the sound. Once at the source, Luna sees nothing but as she turns around, Luna notices weird ribbons coming from behind a rock. Luna quietly goes up to the opposite side of the rock. Once there, Luna jumps on top of the rock, unbeknownst to the intruder. Luna looks down at the intruder but it is too dark to discern detailed features but Luna can make out several ribbons and a bow. Luna whispers to the intruder "Who might you be?" the intruder looks up in horror.


	5. Trust

Chapter 5: Trust

Luna and the intruder stare at each in silence for while before Luna breaks the silence. "So are you going the answer the question?" The Intruder finally answers "My name is Alvena and who are you?" Although Alvena is what was called before the events that led to her taking on the name of Lamia. Luna responds to Lamia "The name is Luna. So Alvena, what brings you here to spy on me and my companion?" Lamia becomes cautious at the mention of companion and says "I saw you gathering food and I haven't seen a pokemon like you this far south so I thought I would follow and find out." Luna is intrigued at Lamia's answer and asks politely "I can ask the same thing about you. I have not seen or heard about your species before either. Do you mind telling me?" Alvena recluntlently answers back "I am a sylveon, one of the many eeveelutions. So what can you tell me about your companion?"

Luna jumps down on the rock. "I can not tell you much about Atlas since I have only been with him for short while but you can come and see him. He is sleeping off his injuries after he fought off three geodudes alone while I am on first shift, in case they wake up." Lamia is puzzled at what Luna describe to her. When the two walk back to a snoring Atlas, Lamia did not see evidence of a trainer anywhere. Lamia asks confused, gesturing towards Atlas "So it is just the two of you? So neither of you belong to a trainer?" Luna smirks at Lamia's question. "What did you think I was talking about? Of course neither I nor Atlas belongs to a trainer though Atlas did belong to a trainer when I meet him. Long story short. After I was finished having fun with his trainer, Atlas asked if he could join me and I allowed him to tag along as long as he followed strict rules. So what is your story?" Lamia is a little surprised by that answer but recovers to answer Luna "I will tell you my story once you tell yours." Luna stares at Lamia intensely. The intense stare unnerves Lamia abit. "So you really want to hear my story?" Lamia nods in response. "Okay. Be prepared to be amazed."

Luna tells Lamia that she was once human and that her parents died in an avalanche. The next two years were not easy as kids tormented her. The worst was when that two boys found that Luna was drawing absol, the pokemon that saved her on the day on the disaster. Luna explained that most humans saw absols as disaster makers but all the absols want to do is warn people of disaster, not make them. Luna told Lamia about the mysterious visitor and his gift. Finally, Luna told Lamia how she took revenge on the two boys that made the torment worse. Luna ends off by saying "So that is my story." Lamia is floored by Luna's story. "What does Atlas think about your story?" Luna shrugs "He has not asked so I haven't told him. So getting back your story? If you are not honest from this point on, I am not afraid to teach you think twice about messing with people's trust." Lamia is unsure how to deal with the situation since the situation has taken an unexpected turn. "Uhm. What do you mean?" Luna responds "I am no expert but telling from some of your previous responses, I would say that there is more than meets eye with you." Lamia's mouth is agape "Am I that easy to read?" Luna smiles "Not really but I am not your typical pokemon." Lamia could not argue with Luna's reasoning.

Lamia opens her mouth to speak but Luna stops her. "I will not force you tell me your story but know this as you might figured out already, I may appear soft but I am not afraid to show a side more frightening than the one in my story. Now as much as I would like to chat all night, I think you should get some rest. Do not worry about your safety as neither I nor Atlas have a qualms with you for now. As hard it might be, you will have to trust me." With that, Lamia tries to go to sleep. Luna continues to keep an eye on the geodudes but now Luna has to watch Lamia. Luna sees Lamia as a potential companion but she has to give Lamia time to open up. Luna continues to watch for a while before she starts to become tired. Luna wakes Atlas and fills him in on Lamia. Atlas says "Do you really trust her?" Luna says with a yawn. "I trust Alvena enough for her not to do anything rash for now but do not let your guard down."

Once finished, Luna goes to sleep. The rest of the night went on uneventful while Luna and Atlas switch places a few more times before first light begins to shine through the roof of the cavern. Luna was on the last shift before she wakes up Atlas so that Luna can go out to get breakfast for the three of them. After getting her full and returning with branches, Luna is greeted with Lamia and Atlas talking to each other. Luna puts down the branches and addresses the two "I see that you two are getting acquainted. Eat up while it is still fresh." Lamia and Atlas eats the berry while Luna goes to the pool to get a drink of water. When Luna returns, she notices one of the geodudes starts to stir. "Atlas, one of other visitors is waking up so be ready." Luna turns to Lamia. "Alvena, just sit there and do not interfere unless invited." Lamia is about to protest but Luna glares at her, making Lamia think against it.


End file.
